Dzień, w którym Konoha niemal pozbyła się swoich shinobi
by kasssumi
Summary: /kakairu/ Iruka nie powinien brać eksperymentalnej pigułki od Tsunade. Na swoje nieszczęście zorientował się w tym dopiero po fakcie, kiedy wszyscy cywile i shinobi w wiosce nagle zaczęli za nim ganiać i walczyć między sobą. Kiedy Kakashi w końcu wróci z misji? Fik inspirowany teledyskiem do "Papi" Jennifer Lopez. / trans!Kakashi


Dzień powoli się kończył i Tsunade zostało jedynie kilka papierów do przeczytania, podpisania lub przekazania do poprawy. Czekała tylko na kilka dokumentów, którymi zajmie się jutro, ale wolała mieć je na biurku jeszcze dzisiaj. Złożyła zamaszysty podpis, kiedy usłyszała pukanie do drzwi poprzedzone ciężkim westchnieniem.

— Wejść! — zawołała zaciekawiona, opierając brodę na dłoniach. Uniosła brwi, kiedy do środka wszedł Iruka.

— Tsunade-sama, przyniosłem dokumenty dotyczące odbudowy budynku akademii po upadku gałęzi, które wyrosły, aby trzymać złapanych w Nieskończonym Tsukuyomi — oświadczył monotonnym tonem.

— Dziękuję, Iruka-sensei, możesz je podać. — Tsunade poczekała, aż Iruka podejdzie do biurka i wręczy jej plik papierów. Nie zerknęła na nie, tylko odłożyła na bok, na taki sam raport dotyczący szpitala. — Coś cię dręczy, Iruka-sensei?

Iruka uniósł na nią zdziwiony wzrok, po czym spojrzał w bok i zaśmiał się nerwowo, zakładając rękę za głowę. Tsunade zastanowiła się, kto pierwszy wykonywał ten gest – Iruka czy Naruto.

— To nic takiego, Tsunade-sama — odpowiedział Iruka, uśmiechając się i nie po raz pierwszy przypominając jej dziadka Shodaime, kiedy nabroił i musiał tłumaczyć się babci Mito. Schowała swój uśmiech za dłońmi, nie odzywając się, w nadziei, że nauczyciel weźmie to za zachętę, aby mówić dalej. — Tylko takie tam… — Nie myliła się. — Po prostu… Kakashi miał wrócić parę dni temu, ale dostałem informację — Iruka spojrzał na nią — i Tsunade-sama pewnie też ją dostała, że trochę się przedłuży. I nie napisał, ile "trochę" oznacza w jego języku. Może wrócić dzisiaj, może wrócić za tydzień.

Tsunade wiedziała, że Kakashi wraca już następnego dnia, ale teoretycznie była to wiadomość tylko dla oczu Hokage jako część oficjalnego raportu, więc nie mogła powiedzieć o tym Iruce. Zamiast tego uśmiechnęła się, bo była to idealna okazja, aby zbadać jej nowe, eksperymentalne pigułki, które po przełknięciu mają oddziaływać na czakrę osób w pobliżu. Shizune nie była obecna, pomagała w szpitalu, więc nikt nie mógł Tsunade powstrzymać.

— Nie jestem w stanie nic poradzić na problem z tym bachorem, ale stworzyłam nowe pigułki dla misji tajnych i zwiadowczych. Jednak mam za mało danych i potrzebuję kolejnych osób, aby zapisały czas działania i efekty. Jeśli się zgodzisz. — Trochę podkoloryzowała prawdę. Coś jej mówiło, że Iruka nie zgodziłby się wziąć udziału w jej eksperymencie, gdyby wiedział, że jest pierwszym królikiem doświadczalnym.

— Oczywiście, Tsunade-sama — odpowiedział nauczyciel, uśmiechając się szeroko, z nowym błyskiem w oku. — Jeśli miałoby to pomóc, z chęcią podejmę się próby.

— Świetnie — zawołała Tsunade, wstając tak gwałtownie, że Iruka odruchowo sięgnął do swojego etui, jakby chciał wyciągnąć broń. Opanował się na tyle szybko, że pilnujący jej ANBU nie wpadli do środka. Tsunade podeszła do jednej z szaf, otworzyła ją i wyciągnęła przygotowaną pigułkę. Sprawdziła, która godzina, i zapisała w notatniku. Odwróciła się do Iruki. — Efekt powinien być widoczny rano.

Iruka wziął od niej pigułkę, ale zmarszczył brwi.

— Czego dokładnie mam wypatrywać? — zapytał. — Na co zwracać uwagę?

Tsunade uśmiechnęła się.

— Jeśli nie zobaczysz żadnej różnicy, to będę wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak. Ale nie przejmuj się — dodała szybko — nic w tej formule nie szkodzi organizmowi.

Uspokojony Iruka połknął pigułkę.

sss

Dzień zaczął się wyjątkowo przyjemnie dla Genmy. Wstał wypoczęty i nawet miał ochotę na trening. Wczoraj umówił się z Raidou i zostało mu jeszcze trochę czasu, jednak postanowił wybrać się wcześniej na pole treningowe i poćwiczyć _kata_.

Jak większość znanych mu jouninów, wychodził i wchodził do domu oknem, więc tym razem także wyskoczył z kuchni w ten sposób. Przeskoczył może dwa dachy, kiedy zobaczył poruszenie na jednej z dróg prowadzącej do akademii. Zatrzymał się i przesunął senbon w drugi kącik ust. Zeskoczył na dół, aby zobaczyć, co się stało.

Zobaczył Raidou w samym środku zamieszania, co nieco go zdziwiło, jednak szybko się uspokoił; jego obecność oznaczała, że zaraz wszystko będzie pod kontrolą. Jakie było jego zaskoczenie, kiedy okazało się, że Raidou przepycha się z innymi – jednak nie po to, aby ich uspokoić i dowiedzieć się, co się dzieje. Nie: popychał cywilów na tyle mocno, że niektórzy lądowali na ziemi. Genma nadal nie dostrzegł źródła zamieszania, więc z niepokojem podszedł bliżej.

I bardzo szczęśliwie się złożyło, bo udało mu się złagodzić upadek jakieś cywilnej kobiety, kiedy nagle tłum się rozstąpił – w końcu był w stanie zobaczyć, co się stało. Upewnił się, że Raidou jest cały, po czym uniósł głowę.

Zupełnie się nie zdziwił, widząc, że to Iruka jest przyczyną zamieszania. Przecież powinien się był domyślić. W następnej sekundzie natomiast zmartwił się, bo Iruka nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego; wyglądał raczej, jakby szukał ucieczki, jakby ktoś go przeraził. Wzrok Genmy od razu spoczął na Raidou, ale on nie mógł wywołać takiej reakcji, Genma znał go zbyt dobrze. Musiał to być jakiś inny shinobi.

Genma podjął decyzję i wypluł senbon w stronę najbliższego chuunina, który był tak skupiony na Iruce, że tego nie zauważył. Genma nie dziwił mu się zbytnio, ale z zadowoleniem przyglądał się, jak senbon wbija się w szyję chuunina i unieruchamia go. Jego zadowolenie drastycznie zmalało, kiedy ten atak został odebrany przez wszystkich jako zachętę do wyciągnięcia broni. Zauważył, że Iruka pobladł, kiedy tylu ninja wokół niego wyciągnęło shurikeny, kunaie, katany; ale dopiero na widok dużych shurikenów Iruka sam się uzbroił. Jego ruch był znakiem dla innych i Genma uśmiechnął się, szarżując na kunoichi, która próbowała zaatakować Raidou od tyłu. Upewnił się, że Iruce nic nie jest – na szczęście stał w obronnej pozie, całkowicie świadomy swojego otoczenia. Nikt go nie zaatakował i Genma miał zamiar upewnić się, że do tego nie dojdzie.

Wtedy nagle wzrok Iruki spoczął na nim i Genma poczuł taką lekkość, taką radość, jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i pomachał Iruce, a nawet puścił mu oczko. Iruka ostro wciągnął powietrze w płuca i otworzył usta, więc Genma zatrzymał się, aby usłyszeć, co Iruka chce mu powiedzieć; nadal nie opuścił ręki, więc odwrócił wzrok dopiero wtedy, kiedy w dłoń wbił mu się shuriken. Syknął i przycisnął rękę do piersi. Stracił kontakt wzrokowy z Iruką, bo rozejrzał się za osobą, która w niego trafiła. Wyglądało na to, że wszystkich spotkał ten sam los; każdy, nawet pozostali cywile, zostali zranieni shurikenami.

Jedyną osobą, która nie została ranna, był Iruka. Otaczały go cztery osoby w porcelanowych maskach.

Na miejscu pojawił się oddział ANBU.

sss

Yuugao i jej drużyna kończyli poranny, krótki zwiad, mający na celu upewnienie się, że tereny wokół akademii i sam jej budynek są bezpieczne. Spieszyli na zmianę warty pilnującej Hokage, kiedy zauważyli niepokojące zgromadzenie na ulicy. Yuugao pokazała ruchem ręki, że mają się zatrzymać.

— Cywile i shinobi zbiegają się w jednym punkcie — usłyszała krótki raport.

— Czekamy — rozkazała. — Wkroczymy dopiero wtedy, kiedy będziemy wiedzieli więcej lub zacznie się robić zbyt niebezpiecznie dla cywilów.

Gdy tylko powiedziała te słowa, całe zgromadzenie zostało zdmuchnięte na bok; dosłownie zdmuchnięte, bo shinobi w środku stał w miejscu i wyglądało na to, że użył jakiegoś jutsu wykorzystującego naturę wiatru, ale miało ono bardzo słaby efekt. W celu jego identyfikacji, Yuugao zanotowała, że najprawdopodobniej nie posiada uwolnienia czakry tej natury, ale nic więcej nie musiała obserwować – poznała Irukę Umino, chuunina, jednego z nauczycieli akademii, który spędzał wiele czasu prywatnie z Sarutobim-samą i który był jedną z najważniejszych osób w życiu bohatera wojennego, Naruto Uzumakiego.

Patrzyła na nauczyciela z uznaniem, bo użycie przez niego jutsu natury wiatru oznaczało, że trenuje ciężko, aby opanować kolejną – trzecią już – naturę czakry. W związku z jego bliskością z Sandaime i Jinchuuriki Kyuubiego, podstawowe zdolności chuunina były znane wszystkim ANBU stacjonującym w okresie od uzyskania przez Jinchuurikiego rangi genina do śmierci Sandaime. Wiedziała więc, że natura czakry Iruki to uwolnienie ognia i wody. Oznaczało to, że musiał uczyć się od kogoś, kto posiada uwolnienie wiatru – na przykład od Naruto Uzumakiego, swojego byłego podopiecznego

Jej pełne podziwu rozmyślania nad oddaniem Iruki do poszerzania swoich zdolności przerwało zbiegowisko na ulicy, którego uczestnicy zaczęli ze sobą walczyć. Yuugao wydała rozkazy ruchem dłoni, wiedząc, że jej oddział od razu je wykona. Musieli obronić Irukę, aby mógł dalej uczyć najmłodszych, kształcić nowe pokolenie shinobi, ale też aby mógł się dalej rozwijać, aby mogli podziwiać jego oddanie.

Cały oddział ruszył do przodu; w locie wypuścili shurikeny, a następnie otoczyli Irukę, żeby nikt go nie zranił.

— Spokojnie, Iruka-sensei, nie pozwolimy, aby coś ci się stało — powiedziała Yuugao.

— Um… — mruknął Iruka za jej plecami. — Cieszę się, że…

Yuugao nie była w stanie słuchać go dłużej – mimo że chciała słuchać go już zawsze – ponieważ została zaatakowana. Współpracując ze swoim oddziałem, zaczęła odpierać ataki i nokautować wszystkich, którzy byli za blisko.

Nie miała zamiaru się poddać, ale wiedziała, że zwycięstwo nie przyjdzie tak łatwo. Cywile i najsłabsi ninja zostali już wyeliminowani, ale kilku chuuninów i jouninów nadal walczyło. Yuugao udało się uniknąć lecącego w jej stronę senbonu; odruchowo uchyliła się w bok, zanim do niej dotarło, że senbon poleci w stronę Iruki.

Czas jakby zwolnił i wszyscy obecni w zwolnionym tempie patrzyli, jak Iruka dostrzega lecący w jego stronę senbon, mimo że jego pole widzenia było bardzo ograniczone; jak w ostatniej chwili robi unik, dzięki czemu senbon nie wbił się w jego oko, ale tylko drasnął policzek. Jak krew zaczyna spływać z rany.

Wszyscy, którzy byli w stanie jeszcze stać na nogach i walczyć, jak jeden mąż obrócili się w stronę winowajcy. Genma Shiranui, zauważyła Yuugao. Tokubetsu jounin, należący do drużyny, która ochraniała Yondaime. Wpatrywał się w policzek Iruki z miną, jakby to on sam został raniony senbonem prosto w serce. Jednak Yuugao nie miała zamiaru wybaczać mu tylko dlatego, że Genma czuł się winny. Powinien czuć się winny. Powinien zapłacić za to, co zrobił.

sss

Naruto obudził się sam z siebie, przed budzikiem. Była to dla niego nowość, bo nigdy w czasie bezpiecznego pobytu w wiosce nie budził się bez budzika. Zaśmiał się sam do siebie, ale poczuł rumieniec na policzkach, bo doskonale znał tego powód.

Dzisiaj do wioski miała przybyć delegacja z Suny, z Kazekage na czele. Ostatnim razem sam na sam widział się z Gaarą podczas pamiętnego drinka tuż po wojnie, który zakończyli razem w jednym namiocie. Mimo że widzieli się później kilka razy, to Gaara był zbyt zajęty jako Kazekage, aby móc spędzić z Naruto więcej czasu – aż do teraz. Naruto zacisnął pięść swojej nowej ręki i wyskoczył z łóżka, aby się przygotować.

Nie zdążył nawet zagotować wody na ramen, kiedy usłyszał pukanie. Było zdecydowanie za wcześnie na delegację z Suny, więc zdziwiony otworzył drzwi. Na progu stała Hinata, uśmiechając się do niego lekko i bujając się na stopach.

— Hej, Naruto-kun — przywitała się. — Jeśli jeszcze nie jadłeś, możemy iść do Ichiraku?

Naruto bez słowa chwycił bluzę i wyszedł, zatrzaskując drzwi.

— Ha, jesteś jedyną osobą, która jest gotowa zjeść ze mną ramen z samego rana, ten teges!

Hinata uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi. Podczas drogi do lokalu Naruto myślał o tym, jakie to szczęście, że udało mu się znaleźć kogoś takiego jak Hinata; była wspaniałą przyjaciółką. Na początku martwił się, że będzie musiał złamać jej serce – nie był na tyle głupi, żeby nie poznać miłosnego wyznania w momencie, kiedy Hinata powtórzyła je przynajmniej dwa razy – ale na szczęście udało im się wszystko sobie wyjaśnić. Było trochę niezręcznie i niezdarnie, ale Naruto w końcu wydukał, że nie może odwzajemnić jej uczuć, na co Hinata, jąkając się, przerwała mu dalsze wyjaśnienia, mówiąc, że sama nie rozumiała wcześniej swoich uczuć, jednak uświadomiła sobie, że ważniejszym elementem jej snu w Nieskończonym Tsukuyomi był żywy Neji i zgoda wśród klanu niż to, że była z Naruto. Na dodatek ich tamtejszy związek z Naruto polegał po prostu na tym, że wymieniali się pomysłami, rozmawiali, częściej się spotykali; że byli lepszymi przyjaciółmi niż wcześniej. Słysząc to, Naruto uśmiechnął się szeroko i zaprosił ją na ramen po powrocie do Konohy – i tak zaczęło się umacnianie ich przyjaźni.

— Myślałam o tym — mówiła Hinata, trzymając ręce za plecami — żeby zapytać Irukę-senseia, czy jest sposób, aby Hanabi nie musiała kończyć akademii wcześniej. — Zerknęła na Naruto, który patrzył na nią pytająco; dla niego możliwość szybszego zostania geninem była czymś, o czym marzył. Hinata musiała wyczytać to z jego miny, bo posłała mu uśmiech i wyjaśniła: — Hanabi i tak zaczęła chodzić do akademii wcześniej. Teraz, kiedy wszystkie wioski są w tak dobrych stosunkach ze sobą, nie widzę powodu, aby zabierać Hanabi więcej jej dzieciństwa.

— Hm, możemy przejść obok akademii i zobaczyć, czy Iruka-niichan będzie miał chwilę, żeby umówić się z nami na potem — odpowiedział, skręcając w boczną uliczkę, która prowadziła do akademii. — Pytałaś Hanabi, czego ona chce, ten teges?

Hinata zagryzła wargę i zmarszczyła brwi, ale pokiwała głową.

— Hanabi była od małego przygotowywana do objęcia roli głowy klanu, ponieważ… ja byłam za słaba.

— Ale to już nie jest problemem, nie? Jesteś przecież już bardzo silna, ten teges — zauważył Naruto, zakładając ręce za głowę.

Hinata uśmiechnęła się, patrząc w dół, i założyła włosy za ucho.

— Nie wiem, co planuje ojciec, jeszcze nie rozmawialiśmy — odpowiedziała. — Ale Hanabi od maleńkości musiała myśleć o tym, że musi być głową klanu, a to… wyczerpujące.

Wyszli z bocznej uliczki i od razu zauważyli, że coś jest nie tak.

— Hinata? — zapytał Naruto, z niepokojem patrząc na ANBU walczących z shinobi.

— Byakugan! — Hinata uaktywniła swoje doujutsu. — Iruka-sensei jest w środku… — rzuciła, jakby to wszystko tłumaczyło. I z jednej strony tak było; skoro Iruka-niichan był zamieszany, to Naruto nie miał zamiaru stać z boku.

— Podrzucę cię, abyś mogła ich wszystkich znokautować! — zawołał. Musieli działać szybko, bo nagle cały tłum odwrócił się od Iruki, a skupił na jednym z atakujących.

— Mhm! — odpowiedziała Hinata, kładąc stopę na jego złączonych dłoniach i skacząc do zgromadzenia.

Naruto widział, jak Hinata najpierw aktywuje Miękki Krok, Pięść Pary Lwów, a następnie staje w pozycji Ośmiu Trygramów, Sześćdziesiąt Cztery Dłonie. Zaskoczony patrzył, jak Hinata nie miarkuje siły, tylko nokautuje wszystkich jak popadnie, nawet oddział ANBU.

— Iruka-niichan?! — zapytał, dobiegając do niego i oglądając go uważnie. Nie wyglądało na to, aby był poważnie ranny. — Co się dzieje?

— Naruto — odetchnął Iruka-niichan z ulgą. — Nie wiem, o co chodzi. Wyszedłem normalnie do akademii, trochę wcześniej niż zwykle, kiedy… — Zarumienił się i dotknął policzków wierzchem dłoni.

— I-Iruka-sensei! — zawołała Hinata, podchodząc bliżej, ale nie za blisko.

— Dziękuję, Hinata — powiedział Iruka-niichan, opuszczając ręce i przyglądając się krwi na jednej z nich. Odwrócił się do Naruto. — Nie wiem, co wszystkich napadło, ale nagle zaczęli… um, zapraszać mnie na randki…?

Naruto zamrugał.

— Co? — zapytał, ogłupiały.

— I-Iruka-sensei… — odezwała się cicho Hinata i obaj na nią spojrzeli. Spłoszyła się, zarumieniła i pochyliła do przodu, wyciągając w dłoniach w stronę Iruki-niichana maść na rany.

Naruto przypomniał sobie, że tak samo zachowywała się podczas egzaminu na chuunina. Wyciągnął rękę, aby odebrać od niej maść i nałożyć na ranę Iruki-niichana, a zamiast tego zauważył, że Hinata unosi głowę i patrzy na niego z aktywnym Byakuganem i zmarszczonymi brwiami. Chwilę potem dostrzegł ruch w jego kierunku i… nie pamiętał nic więcej.

sss

Sakura nie wierzyła, że Lee-san namówił ją na trening przed zmianą w szpitalu. Wracali z pola treningowego zmęczeni i spoceni – przynajmniej w jej wypadku – ale Lee-san uśmiechał się do niej szeroko. Nie rozumiała, jak może patrzeć na nią z takim uwielbieniem, kiedy lały się z niej siódme poty, ale nie miała zamiaru narzekać. Lee-san akceptował ją taką, jaka jest, a ona uczyła się kochać kogoś, kto zasługiwał na jej uwagę i uczucia.

Jednak Sakura nie miała takiej wytrzymałości jak Lee-san, więc nawet nie zdziwiła się za bardzo, kiedy potknęła się w drodze do szpitala. Zamiast jednak upaść na dachówki, znalazła się na plecach Lee-sana.

— Wszystko w porządku, Sakura-san?

Uśmiechnęła się lekko i owinęła ręce wokół jego szyi.

— W porządku. Po prostu nie jestem przyzwyczajona do tak wymagającego treningu.

Lee-san chwilowo zamarł, ale potem chwycił jej nogi, aby móc wygodniej nieść ją na plecach.

— Czy mam dać znać w szpitalu, że się nie pojawisz?

Sakura trzepnęła go lekko w głowę.

— Nie jestem aż tak padnięta. Chwila odpoczynku mi wystarczy. — Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i pocałowała go w policzek. — Jest już lepiej, ale proszę, zanieś mnie na miejsce.

Widziała, jak uszy i kark Lee-sana zrobiły się czerwone.

— Oczywiście, Sakura-san, jak sobie życzysz! — zawołał, ściskając mocniej jej nogi.

Sakura oparła policzek na jego barku i pozwoliła się nieść.

— Sakura-san… Koło akademii zebrało się sporo osób i wydaje się, że ze sobą walczą…?

Sakura natychmiast uniosła głowę i zerknęła w stronę akademii akurat w momencie, kiedy w wydarzenie wplątali się Hinata i Naruto.

— Ach, Iruka-sensei! — zawołał Lee-san i również się tam skierował, bez ponaglenia ze strony Sakury.

Cieszyła się, że nie musi używać sił, które powoli do niej wracały, bo wolała je oszczędzać na walkę z Naruto, który był zdecydowanie za blisko nauczyciela. Po chwili zmieniła tę decyzję, bo Hinata powaliła Naruto jednym ruchem, zostając sama z Iruką-senseiem, na co Sakura nie mogła pozwolić.

— Lee-san, szybko — rzuciła, mrużąc oczy i patrząc na Irukę-senseia, klęczącego przy Naruto i spoglądającego na Hinatę ze zdumieniem, ale także i przerażeniem. Sakura była zadowolona, że Naruto został znokautowany, bo byłby największą przeszkodą w dostaniu się do nauczyciela. W ten sposób droga do niego była prostsza. Chwyciła Lee-sana mocniej, kiedy Iruka-sensei skoczył na dach, uciekając od Hinaty, i uśmiechnęła się szeroko, kiedy dzięki temu znalazł się bliżej nich. — Iruka-sensei! — zawołała, machając ręką.

Od razu ich zauważył i, ku jej zdumieniu, wykonał w tył zwrot i popędził w stronę północnej bramy.

— Trzymaj się, Sakura-san — powiedział Lee-san. Kiedy Sakura znowu objęła go za szyję, Lee-san zaczął skakać po dachach z większą siłą niż wcześniej, zmniejszając dystans, jaki dzielił ich od Iruki-senseia.

sss

Każdy dzień po wojnie, kiedy Izumo mógł siedzieć z Kotetsu na warcie przy bramie północnej, a nie latać z papierami dla Tsunade-sama, był bardzo dobrym dniem. Przed wojną wolałby cokolwiek innego od pilnowania wejścia do wioski, ale teraz nie było nic bardziej zajmującego i ciekawego niż łapanie osób, które do tej pory próbowały dostać się do środka, aby zobaczyć bohatera wojennego. Było to tym bardziej interesujące doświadczenie, kiedy cywile myśleli, że prześlizgną się między nim i Kotetsu.

Jednak Izumo nie spodziewał się, że będzie musiał odpierać tłumy osób nadciągające z wioski, a nie do wioski.

— Kotetsu, wstajemy — rzucił, klepiąc go lekko w policzek. Kotetsu uniósł głowę, którą opierał na jego ramieniu, i rozejrzał się.

— Znowu?

— Tym razem na odwrót — odpowiedział Izumo, wyskakując z budki i stając na środku drogi. — Czy to… Iruka?

Nagle był pewny jednego; nie mógł dopuścić do tego, aby ci ludzie dopadli Irukę pierwsi. Z boku wypadło kilkunastu shinobi, blokując Iruce drogę do Izumo.

— Z drogi, jestem gejem! — wrzasnął Izumo, podbiegając bliżej. Tak jak się spodziewał, nikt się nie ruszył, ale ich koncentracja została zachwiana, więc wykorzystał to i wypluł na nich Pole Chwytającego Syropu, unieruchamiając całą grupę.

Kotetsu w międzyczasie przywołał swoją muszlę i udało mu się za jej pomocą powstrzymać napływ shinobi z powietrza. Cywile biegnący z tyłu nie mieli możliwości ominąć jutsu Izumo, więc nie przejmował się nimi; doskoczył do Iruki, który zatrzymał się przed bramą.

— Dzięki, Izumo, Kotetsu — rzucił Iruka.

Izumo założył rękę na jego ramiona i uśmiechnął się.

— Dla ciebie wszystko — wymruczał prosto w ucho nauczyciela.

— Cholera jasna — syknął Iruka, wydostając się spod jego ramienia. Unieruchomił mu rękę na plecach i obalił na ziemię, przyciskając kolanem na kręgosłupie do ziemi. — Wy też?!

— Iruka! Izumo! — krzyknął Kotetsu i Izumo spojrzał w jego stronę akurat w momencie, kiedy chmara owadów otoczyła jego ciało.

Izumo wykręcił głowę na tyle, ile mógł, aby zobaczyć, co robi Iruka.

— Wybacz, Izumo, ale muszę zniknąć z wioski, póki to się nie skończy.

— Zabierz mnie ze sobą, Iruka! — poprosił Izumo. Czuł, jak serce mu pęka, kiedy Iruka pokręcił głową.

— Musisz zostać z Kotetsu, prawda? Kotetsu, z którym się umawiasz? Pamiętasz?

— Iruka, nie możesz mnie zostawić!

Izumo widział, jak Iruka wzdycha ciężko i chwilę później uderza dłonią w ziemię, aktywując pieczęć, która rozrosła się na tyle, aby zasłonić całe wejście do wioski. Iruka odskoczył od niego i zanim Izumo był w stanie go złapać, Iruka przeszedł przez barierę i zniknął w drzewach.

Izumo dotarł do bariery, ale nie był w stanie jej pokonać. Opadł na kolana i próbował chociaż dostrzec Irukę, czy jest w zasięgu krzyku, aby może przekonać go do powrotu…

sss

Trening jako część drużyny Ino-Shika-Cho często wymagał pomocy dodatkowych shinobi, przeciwko którym mogliby ćwiczyć swoje manewry. Dzisiaj udało im się namówić Kibę i Akamaru, co oznaczało, że Chouji był jeszcze bardziej eksploatowany przeciwko sile Gatsuugi, aby unieruchomić atakujących na tyle, aby Shikamaru mógł złapać ich w Technikę Imitacji Cienia. Ino w takich wypadkach wykorzystywała swoje zdolności sensoryczne i przekazywała Choujiemu informacje o położeniu Kiby i Akamaru, aby był ich świadomy w każdej formie, jaką przybiorą.

Akamaru i Kiba właśnie pojawili się na polanie, obaj wyglądający jak Kiba, a Ino automatycznie wykryła ich i pokazała Choujiemu. Zanim jednak Chouji zdecydował, jak zaatakować, Ino pokazała mu też mnóstwo innych zbliżających się celów. W tym samym momencie Kiba i Akamaru poruszyli nosami i musieli coś wyczuć, bo zaczęli biec w stronę zbiegowiska.

— Co się dzieje? — zapytał Shikamaru, stając na nogi.

— Ino? — zapytał Chouji.

— To… — zaczęła Ino, marszcząc brwi, a potem na jej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Ino uśmiechała się tak tylko wtedy, kiedy widziała Sasuke, a ostatnio Saia.

— Sasuke? Sai? — zapytał Shikamaru, zerkając na Choujiego. Obaj wiedzieli, że gdyby to od nich zależało, to żaden nie byłby teraz na treningu; to Ino była siłą, która zmuszała ich do wczesnej pobudki, aby stali się tak samo silni jak ich ojcowie. Dlatego jeśli to rzeczywiście był Sasuke lub Sai, to być może Ino zrezygnuje z treningu i ich zostawi. Będą mogli wrócić do leżakowania i jedzenia…

— Iruka-sensei! — odpowiedziała Ino, wywołując konsternację wśród pozostałych członków jej drużyny. Spojrzeli na nią zdziwieni i zobaczyli, jak poprawia fryzurę. — Jak moje włosy? Jak szminka?

Chouji nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Znowu spojrzał na Shikamaru, który z kolei patrzył mu przez ramię z rozszerzonymi oczami i, ku całkowitemu zdumieniu Choujiego, zaczął się rumienić. Shikamaru się nie rumienił. Jedyny raz, kiedy Shikamaru się zarumienił, to wtedy, kiedy Chouji zebrał w sobie całą odwagę i go pocałował.

Chouji poczuł się urażony i zabolało go, że Shikamaru patrzył na coś w taki sposób. Odwrócił się, żeby zobaczyć, co to takiego, ale kiedy zobaczył Irukę-senseia, wszystko nagle nabrało sensu. Oczywiście, że Iruka-sensei był tego przyczyną. Chouji sam czuł, jak się rumieni.

Iruka-sensei jednak wyglądał, jakby nie chciał tu być. Chouji z chęcią zabrałby go gdzieś indziej, gdziekolwiek nauczyciel by sobie wymarzył. Iruka-sensei spojrzał za siebie, na nich, znowu za siebie, po czym z determinacją zaczął biec przed siebie, w ich stronę.

Szczęście, jakie ogarnęło Choujiego, mogło się równać jedynie z tym, jakie czuł, kiedy Shikamaru nie odrzucił go, a odwzajemnił ten pierwszy pocałunek – i wszystkie kolejne. Teraz był pewny, że Iruka-sensei również musiał coś poczuć, bo biegł prosto na nich…

… dopóki nie odwrócił się tyłem i nie wykonał Uwolnienia Ognia: Techniki Ognia Mędrca Feniksa, celując w ścigających go shinobi. Nie wszyscy uniknęli ognistych kul, ale Iruka-sensei od razu użył Uwolnienia Wody: Fali Dzikiej Wody, kierując strumień ze swoich ust nie tylko na płonących ludzi, ale i na wszystkich. Chouji zauważył, że jedynymi, którym udało się uniknąć obu technik, byli Rock Lee i Sakura, dlatego wiedział, że muszą się ich pozbyć dość szybko.

Chouji użył Techniki Wielu Rozmiarów, aby od razu wykorzystać Pocisk Ludzkiego Czołgu i skierować się na goniących Irukę-senseia shinobi.

sss

Kakashi nie był na tyle zmęczony, aby musieć utrzymywać prędkość oficjalnej delegacji z Suny, która kierowała się do Konohy. Na szczęście miał tę przewagę nad Kazekage, że mógł przyspieszyć i dotrzeć do Konohy wcześniej; Gaara musiał podróżować z całą delegacją i nie mógł pozwolić sobie na oddalenie się od grupy. Kakashi jednak podejrzewał, że chciał tego tak samo jak on sam. Uśmiechnął się, zbliżywszy się do Gaary.

— Pójdę przodem i dam znać Naruto, że delegacja z Suny się zbliża. Pewnie wybiegnie naprzeciw.

Gaara spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością i skinął głową. Kakashi natychmiast przyspieszył, wskoczył na drzewa i zostawił shinobi za sobą. Nie byli zbyt daleko od Konohy – na tyle blisko, że Kakashi wolał dotrzeć do wioski prędzej niż później. Miało go nie być dwa tygodnie, jednak nieobecność przedłużyła się o kolejny tydzień. Wysłał odpowiednie raporty, ale do Iruki wysłał jedynie krótką notkę. Potrafił sam przed sobą przyznać, że był irytujący i Iruka miał prawo się wkurzyć, ale Kakashi obawiał się, że jeśli nie będzie Iruce dokuczał, to Iruka przestanie się nim interesować.

To wszystko między nimi było bardzo świeże, mimo że Iruka wyznał swoje uczucia po ataku Paina, w tym pamiętnym dniu, kiedy Kakashi prawie został Hokage. Po zniszczeniu Konohy na ulicach pojawiło się wiele par, bo wszyscy myśleli podobnie: skoro tak szybko – tak nagle – wszystko zostało zmiecione z powierzchni ziemi, to nie warto tracić czasu na zastanawianie się, czy ktoś odwzajemnia uczucia czy nie. Tak więc Kakashi nie odpowiedział na wyznanie Iruki, a w zamian zasłonił mu oczy dłonią, aby móc opuścić swoją maskę, i pocałował go.

Nie mieli później okazji, aby o tym porozmawiać, ponieważ Kakashi cały czas był w ruchu, na misjach, potem rozpętała się wojna… Zobaczyli się tak naprawdę dopiero po powrocie Kakashiego do Konohy; Iruka wraz z cywilami i paroma shinobi zaczęli już sprzątać wioskę, a i wtedy minęło ładnych kilka dni, zanim Kakashi wybrał się w odwiedziny do nauczyciela, aby porozmawiali o tym, czego tak naprawdę pragną i czy chcą osiągnąć to razem.

Kakashi cieszył się, że udało im się porozumieć i że mogli być razem. Czuł, że po wojnie w końcu zaczął zdrowieć, głównie przez to, że miał możliwość nieco uporządkować swoją przeszłość dzięki Obito. Fakt, że Gai przeżył, również pozwolił mu nie zapaść się głębiej w mrok, tylko wyjść z tej sytuacji z uniesioną głową.

Spieszył się do Iruki, bo tęsknił. Kiedyś potrafił zniknąć na kilka miesięcy i nie tęsknić za nikim, a teraz nie mógł wytrzymać jednego pełnego miesiąca, jednak nie czuł się z tym źle; nie czuł, że to jakaś słabość. Wiedział, że posiadanie przyjaciół i osób, na których mu zależy, dodaje mu sił. Nigdy wcześniej nie był w związku, który nie polegał jedynie na zaspokojeniu seksualnym, ale tego właśnie chciał z Iruką. Czegoś silniejszego i trwalszego.

Te myśli niosły go do Konohy, ale im bliżej wioski się znajdował, tym większy czuł niepokój. To uczucie pogłębiło się, kiedy zauważył dym o wiele za blisko bram. Jakie było jego zdziwienie, kiedy dotarł do polany jednego z pól treningowych i natknął się na walkę: Rock Lee rozprawiał się z Gatsuugą Kiby i Akamaru, Sakura uskakiwała przed cieniem Shikamaru i starała się atakować węże Anko, Ibiki rzucał kunaiami w Choujiego, a Ino celowała swoją technikę… w Irukę?

Kakashi wylądował obok Iruki, wziął go na ręce i uskoczył na drzewo.

— Iruka, co się dzieje? — zapytał z niepokojem, przyciskając go do pnia, aby zasłonić go swoim ciałem. Zauważył ranę na jego policzku, niezbyt dużą, do niedawna krwawiącą – poniżej był ślad zaschniętej krwi. Nie zdążył zapytać, kto to zrobił.

— Głowa w dół — zarządził Iruka, przyciągając jego twarz do swojego ramienia. Chwilę później dookoła zagrzmiało od wybuchów i okrzyków. — Teraz szybko, póki są rozproszeni.

Iruka skoczył na drzewo obok, a Kakashi pobiegł za nim.

— Co się dzieje? — powtórzył pytanie.

— Nie jestem pewny — odpowiedział Iruka. — Chociaż podejrzewam, że Tsunade-sama wykorzystała mnie do jakiegoś eksperymentu. Obudziłem się rano i…

Iruka nie dokończył, bo został zgarnięty przez wyskakującego z boku Ebisu, który wziął go na ręce i zaczął uciekać. Zdumienie Kakashiego wryło go w ziemię, ale szybko ruszył w pościg. Pluł sobie w brodę, że pozwolił sobie na tę chwilę nieuwagi, ale przecież nie spodziewał się porwania ze strony towarzysza z wioski.

Biegnąc za Ebisu i Iruką miał piękny widok na to, jak Iruka szybkim kopnięciem nokautuje Ebisu, ląduje na gałęzi, łapie swojego porywacza i zostawia go na drzewie. Potem upewnił się, że Kakashi za nim biegnie, i wznowił ucieczkę.

— Jak widzisz — powiedział, kiedy Kakashi się z nim zrównał — gonią… mnie.

— Czego chcą?

Iruka zarumienił się.

— Dawali mi prezenty, zapraszali na randki i próbowali całować… — Iruka urwał, widząc minę Kakashiego, który bez zastanowienia zawrócił. — Nie, nie! Kakashi, zostaw ich! — zawołał za nim, ciągnąc za rękę. — Kakashi, proszę, chcę wrócić do domu i zapomnieć. A nie przejdę sam przez wioskę. Nie wiem, kiedy to minie.

Kakashi zacisnął zęby, ale pokiwał głową.

— Jak będziemy na granicy, mogę nas przeteleportować.

— Tak, proszę.

Biegli dalej w milczeniu, a kiedy zobaczyli mury Konohy, Iruka odetchnął z ulgą.

— Musimy dojść do bramy — powiedział Kakashi. — Poza murami nie mogę się teleportować, a wejście po murze liczy się jako atak.

Iruka pokiwał głową.

— Stąd jest blisko do wschodniej.

Nie wyglądało na to, aby ktoś ich ścigał. Dopiero kiedy przeszli przez bramę, Kakashi zobaczył ożywienie, jakie wywołało pojawienie się Iruki. Objął go zaborczo, posyłając mordercze spojrzenie zbliżającemu się chuuninowi, po czym szybko wykonał pieczęcie ręczne, przez co znaleźli się przed mieszkaniem Iruki.

— Czy to było warknięcie? — zapytał Iruka wesołym tonem, otwierając drzwi i wchodząc do środka. — Ja wiem, że twoja matka była z klanu Inuzuka i twoje przywołania to psy, ale nie spodziewałem się, że sam też masz jakieś psie cechy. Skoro pod maską nie skrywasz psich zębów…

Kakashi nie pamiętał, czy warknął, ale było to bardzo możliwe. Niczego nie wykluczał, jeśli chodziło o Irukę. Dlatego teraz, kiedy tylko zamknął za nimi drzwi, a Iruka wzmocnił barierę, Kakashi zsunął maskę, pchnął go na ścianę i pocałował.

Ku jego zdziwieniu Iruka odwrócił głowę i odepchnął go.

— Ty też?! — jęknął.

Kakashi zamrugał, a po chwili zaśmiał się. Nie zbliżył się do niego.

— Iruka. Nie widziałem cię trzy tygodnie. To naprawdę takie dziwne, że od razu się na ciebie rzucam?

— Och. — Iruka zarumienił się i Kakashi czuł, że jego uścisk traci na sile, więc przysunął się i pocałował go w żuchwę. — Też tęskniłem — przyznał, wzdychając cicho. Przesunął się na bok, uciekając od Kakashiego i znikając w łazience. — Daj mi chwilę.

Kakashi westchnął cierpiętniczo, ale wykorzystał ten moment, aby ściągnąć etui ze swojego pasa i nogi. Oparł się o ścianę obok drzwi do łazienki, rozwiązał bandaż na udzie i kiedy Iruka wyszedł – z oczyszczoną raną na policzku i czystymi rękoma – Kakashi znowu przyparł go do ściany. Iruka zarzucił ręce na jego ramiona i posłał mu szeroki uśmiech.

Kakashi przylgnął do niego i całował powoli po szyi, rozpinając jego kamizelkę. Poczuł, jak Iruka ściągnął jego ochraniacz na czoło i po dłuższej chwili usłyszał dwa brzęknięcia, więc pewnie nauczyciel odrzucił swój i jego na bok. Ramiona Iruki otoczyły go i wsunęły się od razu nie tylko pod kamizelkę, ale i bluzę, więc czuł na skórze pod binderem dotyk ciepłych dłoni Iruki. Uniósł głowę i pocałował go, ciągnąc palcami gumkę na jego włosach, aby je rozpuścić.

Było kilka rzeczy w Iruce, które Kakashi uwielbiał fetyszyzować: jego włosy, jego szerokie ramiona i jego penis.

Włosy Iruki były niespodzianką. Iruka nie dbał o nie jakoś szczególnie, używał tylko szamponu, a kiedy czasami jakiś kosmyk się skołtunił, zwyczajnie brał kunai i go odcinał. Dlatego nawet gdy związywał włosy w kitkę widać było, że nie są równo ścięte. Kakashi uwielbiał wplątywać w nie palce, bo mimo takiego traktowania były zdrowe i gęste; a odkąd podsunął Iruce swój szampon, ich zapach nie tylko nie drażnił jego nosa, ale i przypominał Kakashiemu, że ten mężczyzna jest teraz jego.

Dlatego Kakashi, nadal całując Irukę, wsunął palce w jego włosy i rozczesał je nieco, aby ładnie układały się na ramionach Iruki, naturalnie okalając jego twarz i nawet lekko opadając na czoło.

Barki Iruki podkreślały jego siłę, przynajmniej w oczach jounina. Z racji tego, że misje nie pozwalały Kakashiemu na zbyt regularne posiłki, a na dodatek żywił się wtedy racjami żywnościowymi, to był dość szczupły. Miał mięśnie, ale nie były one tak wyeksponowane, jak by tego chciał. Umiał gotować, bo Minato-sensei go nauczył, ale po prostu nie miał kiedy. Z kolei Iruka, jako nauczyciel, opuszczał wioskę względnie rzadko, jedynie kiedy potrzebował dodatkowych pieniędzy z misji. Na dodatek uwielbiał ramen, co pozwalało mu zdobyć masę, którą zamieniał na mięśnie podczas regularnych treningów.

Dzięki temu barki Iruki były szerokie, a jego bicepsy to widok, za którym Kakashi tęsknił już zbyt długo. Dlatego odsunął twarz od Iruki, ale nie za daleko, bo ten mocno trzymał go w ramionach. Uśmiechnął się, słysząc jęk zawodu Iruki, który zaczął całować go po żuchwie.

— Iruka, Iruka, daj mi chwilę — wymamrotał Kakashi, próbując odsunąć Irukę od siebie. Widać było, że mu to nie na rękę, ale w końcu westchnął i poluzował uścisk, dzięki czemu Kakashi mógł odsunąć się o krok.

— Hm? — zapytał Iruka, patrząc na usta Kakashiego, który nadal się uśmiechał.

Z żalem wyciągnął ręce Iruki zza swojej bluzy i opuścił je w dół, aby następnie spuścić z jego ramion kamizelkę, która upadła ciężko na ziemię. Pociągnął lekko za koszulę Iruki, który zrozumiał prośbę i szybko ściągnął ją przez głowę.

— Coś jeszcze mam ściągnąć, skoro już tu jesteśmy? — zapytał, przeczesując włosy.

Kakashi nie odpowiedział od razu. Zamiast tego przesunął dłońmi po torsie Iruki, zachwycając się drżeniem mięśni, które wywoływał swoim dotykiem. Widział, jak Iruka napina te mięśnie, chwaląc się nimi, i doceniał to. Zwłaszcza kiedy przesunął ręce na bicepsy Iruki i zacisnął na nich dłonie. Iruka zaśmiał się cicho, ale nie przerywał mu. Kakashi przesunął ręce na jego ramiona, na pierś, otarł jego sutki i zsunął dłonie w dół, na brzuch.

— O, nie — odpowiedział w końcu. Cmoknął Irukę w usta i uklęknął, szybko dobierając się do jego rozporka. — Tyle wystarczy — dodał, z zachwytem zauważając, że Iruka nie ma na sobie bielizny. Spojrzał do góry, na nauczyciela, który zasłonił oczy dłonią i uderzył potylicą w ścianę. — Wiedziałeś, że dzisiaj wracam? — zapytał rozbawiony Kakashi, chwytając jego jeszcze miękkiego penisa w rękę i wyciągając go ze spodni.

— Nie, nie zrobiłem prania — przyznał Iruka, spoglądając na niego w dół, kładąc jedną rękę na głowie Kakashiego i zaciskając pięści na jego włosach.

Kakashi mruknął i złapał wolną rękę Iruki, aby spleść z nim swoje palce, po czym zaczął wylizywać i całować jego penisa. Przeszedł go dreszcz, bo tak niewiele było mu potrzeba, aby zrobił się twardy.

To właśnie między innymi urzekło Kakashiego; fakt, że nie musiał nie wiadomo jak się starać, aby Iruka pokazał mu, jak bardzo go chce. Kiedy Iruka nie miał wzwodu, cały jego penis mieścił się w ustach Kakashiego, ale kiedy Iruka zaczynał się podniecać, jego penis znacznie, znacznie rósł. Kakashi zawsze podziwiał tę różnicę, bo za pierwszym razem, kiedy zobaczył Irukę nago, mentalnie westchnął z rezygnacją; wiedział, że rozmiar to nie wszystko, ale Kakashi jednak lubił większy. Dlatego był przyjemnie zaskoczony, kiedy penis Iruki ostatecznie sprostał jego wymaganiom.

Kakashi oblizał usta, kiedy patrzył z dumą na erekcję przed swoją twarzą. Polizał ją u podstawy i wycałował drogę do główki, objął ją ustami i possał krótko. Znowu oblizał usta, czując smak Iruki, i zerknął na niego.

— Nie mam nic przeciwko, abyś doszedł w moich ustach — oznajmił mu. Iruka syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby i pokiwał głową, co Kakashi odebrał jako zachętę do działania.

Złapał penisa Iruki dłonią u podstawy, bo wiedział, że nie da rady zmieścić go w ustach całego. Co nie znaczyło, że nie próbował. Opuszczał usta coraz niżej, aż poczuł Irukę na tylnej ściance gardła, a mimo to próbował jeszcze trochę, co sprawiło, że odciął sobie dostęp tlenu. Nie wycofał się, tylko przełknął naokoło niego.

— Kakashi…! — mruknął Iruka, odrzucając głowę do tyłu i ponownie uderzając nią w ścianę. — Jeszcze raz, _proszę!_

Kakashi zsunął wargi z jego penisa na tyle, aby tylko obejmować nimi główkę, dając sobie chwilę na złapanie oddechu, a potem znów spróbował zmieścić jak najwięcej w ustach. Tym razem poruszył dodatkowo ręką, aby pieścić Irukę tam, gdzie nie sięgały jego wargi.

— Tak, dokładnie tak, Kakashi — mruczał Iruka, kiedy Kakashi przełykał, wycofywał się i próbował ponownie. Głaskał go zachęcająco po głowie, czasami gładził jego policzek, czasami znowu zaciskał pięści w jego włosach.

Kiedy Iruka wyplątał swoją rękę z uścisku i położył ją na ramieniu Kakashiego, ten natychmiast przycisnął jego biodra do ściany, bo wiedział, co nastąpi. Iruka zgiął się wpół i wbrew temu, że chciał przytrzymać jego usta jak najbliżej, Kakashi odsunął się na tyle, aby pieścić tylko główkę – chciał poczuć, jak Iruka dochodzi na jego język. Sperma może i nie smakowała jakoś wyśmienicie, ale Kakashi wiedział, jak bardzo Iruka lubi widzieć, jak przełyka.

Iruka upadł na kolana i pocałował go, a Kakashi z radością oddał pocałunek i wpuścił jego język między swoje wargi. Nie wiedział, czy Iruka w ten sposób sprawdza, czy Kakashi na pewno wszystko połknął, ale nie miał zamiaru mu tego odmawiać, bo język Iruki potrafił robić naprawdę cudowne rzeczy.

Chyba właśnie ku temu Iruka zmierzał, bo kiedy w końcu wstał i poprawił swoje spodnie, pociągnął Kakashiego za sobą, a następnie chwycił go pod udami i uniósł do góry tak, że Kakashi nie miał innego wyjścia, jak otoczyć go nogami i dać się nieść. Iruka od razu skierował się do sypialni i Kakashi nie mógł powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu. Chwycił ucho Iruki między zęby i podgryzł je lekko, a potem wziął sam płatek między wargi i possał go.

— Jak mnie chcesz? — zapytał szeptem.

Iruka rzucił go na materac i pochylił się nad nim, opierając się na rękach.

— Binder przeszkadza? — zapytał Iruka. Kakashi wziął głęboki oddech i wypuścił go powoli; wydawało się, że nie powinno być z nim problemu, więc pokręcił głową. — Dobrze — odparł lakonicznie Iruka. Odsunął się od niego, rozpiął jego rozporek i klęknął przed łóżkiem. Kakashi zdążył unieść się na łokciach i zobaczyć, jak Iruka w zawrotnym tempie zsuwa z niego spodnie, nie pozbywając się bandaży na łydkach. Spodnie Kakashiego zatrzymały się więc poniżej jego kolan, ale to Iruce wystarczało, bo po prostu wsunął swoją głowę między uda Kakashiego.

— Ja pranie zrobiłem — odezwał się Kakashi, kiedy Iruce na drodze stanęły jego figi. Damska bielizna leżała na nim o wiele lepiej niż męska, więc z niej nie rezygnował. A widząc, jak bardzo czerwona koronka podoba się Iruce, Kakashi mentalnie przybił sobie piątkę, bo właśnie na taką reakcję liczył, decydując się na założenie tej konkretnej pary podczas powrotu do Konohy.

Iruka zdmuchnął sprzed oczu kosmyk włosów, który od razu wrócił na miejsce. Kakashi wyciągnął rękę i odsunął ten kosmyk. Iruka pocałował jego nadgarstek i znowu spletli swoje palce, odkładając dłonie na materac obok.

— Możesz się napatrzeć potem — marudził Kakashi, ruszając nieco biodrami. Był już dość mokry, kiedy zadowalał Irukę, a teraz wilgotny materiał nieco go drażnił. Wbił pięty w plecy Iruki, aby go pogonić.

Iruka spojrzał na Kakashiego i, nie odrywając od niego wzroku, przesunął palcem po mokrym materiale. Był to bardzo lekki dotyk. Za lekki.

— Irukaaa — jęknął Kakashi, zaciskając dłoń na jego ramieniu.

— Jak bardzo jesteś przywiązany do tej bielizny? — zapytał Iruka, nadal przesuwając palec powolnym ruchem, ale naciskając coraz bardziej.

— Wcale. Jakiej bielizny. Żadna bielizna, która oddziela mnie od ciebie, nie jest… — Nie dokończył, bo Iruka jednym szybkim ruchem zerwał z niego figi. — Jak mówiłem, jaka bielizna — skomentował Kakashi.

Iruka wsunął nos między jego wargi i przesunął twarz w górę, jednocześnie rozsuwając włoski Kakashiego i liżąc go. Kiedy Kakashi myślał, że już-już w końcu Iruka się do niego dobierze, nauczyciel oparł brodę o jego wzgórek łonowy z chytrym uśmieszkiem. Kakashi spojrzał na niego morderczym wzrokiem.

— Nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że w tej pozycji mogę skręcić ci kark udami — warknął.

Iruka przymknął powieki i westchnął, a uśmiech nie schodził z jego twarzy.

— Byłby to naprawdę przyjemny koniec — powiedział i przesunął ręką po udzie Kakashiego, od biodra do kolana i z powrotem, a potem wsunął ją pod jego kamizelkę i bluzę, rozkładając palce na brzuchu. Otworzył oczy. — Ale nie chcę się na razie żegnać, Naruto jeszcze nie został Hokage.

Pocałował wnętrze uda Kakashiego, który zastanawiał się, dlaczego Iruka jest w stanie myśleć o Naruto, będąc w takiej sytuacji. Odwrócił głowę na bok i ścisnął szybko palce Iruki.

— Jeśli nie masz ochoty, nie musisz… — zaczął mówić, bo wolał już sam doprowadzić się do orgazmu niż słuchać kolejnych wynaturzeń, które zaczynały brzmieć jak wymówki.

— Nie, nie — przerwał mu szybko Iruka i pocałował drugie udo. — Musiałem złapać trochę oddechu, ale jestem już zwarty i gotowy — zapewnił, a potem pochylił się i bez kolejnych przerw czy drażnienia się zaczął całować i lizać Kakashiego.

Zawsze zaczynał tak samo: trzy pocałunki, cztery krótkie liźnięcia, przesunięcie i powtórzenie. Na Kakashiego działało to za każdym razem, więc nie widział powodu, aby narzekać. Znaczyło to, że Iruka dobrze go wyczuł i wiedział, co sprawia mu największą przyjemność. Wydawało się, że jego strategia polegała na podnieceniu Kakashiego na tyle, aż mu pokaże lub powie, co chce dalej, czego chce więcej.

— Iruka — syknął Kakashi, wyginając plecy, przez co czubek języka Iruki zbliżył się do łechtaczki. — Mocniej. Ssij.

Iruka od razu zastosował się do poleceń i nawet mruknął, kiedy usłyszał zadowolony jęk Kakashiego. Tak kierowany, Iruka zawsze się słuchał, więc miał zagwarantowane, że doprowadzi go do orgazmu. Kakashi był bardzo wdzięczny za to, że Iruka oddawał mu całą kontrolę i stawał się jedynie instrumentem, który mógł wykorzystać dla własnej przyjemności.

Kiedy złapał twarz Iruki i wsunął w jego usta kciuk, Iruka odpowiedział, wsuwając swój język w Kakashiego, co było właśnie tym, czego potrzebował. Krzyknął krótko i czuł, jak orgazm rozlewa się po jego ciele.

Dopiero wtedy dogoniło go zmęczenie po biegu do Konohy, więc westchnął i przymknął powieki.

sss

Iruka używał delikatnych liźnięć, kiedy poczuł, jak Kakashi dochodzi na jego języku. Powoli wycofywał się, bo nie chciał go podrażnić, a kiedy spojrzał na niego, Kakashi miał zamknięte oczy i szeroki uśmiech na ustach.

Pokręcił głową i wysunął ją spomiędzy jego ud. Nadal klęcząc na ziemi rozwiązał bandaże na łydkach Kakashiego i zsunął z niego spodnie, odrzucając je na bok. Wspiął się na łóżko i pocałował go, wybudzając go z drzemki.

— Kakashi, nie możesz tak zasnąć — powiedział, kiedy Kakashi w końcu zamrugał i spojrzał na niego. — Dobrze wiesz, jak niewygodnie śpi się w kamizelce, i musisz ściągnąć binder. — Uniósł go do siadu i zaczął rozpinać kamizelkę, mimo że Kakashi nie ruszył się do pomocy. Iruka westchnął i pocałował go za uchem. — Będzie ci wygodniej, jeśli usiądziesz mi na twarzy bez zbędnych ubrań.

Kakashi ożywił się od razu i Iruka zaśmiał się, widząc jego gorliwość do ściągnięcia z siebie bluzy i bindera jednocześnie, nawet jeszcze przed kamizelką.

— Powoli, Kakashi, nigdzie nie ucieknę.

— Hmm — mruknął tylko w odpowiedzi Kakashi, ale zwolnił, aby móc w końcu się rozebrać.

Iruka wykorzystał ten moment, aby ściągnąć swoje bandaże i spodnie, a potem ułożyć się na łóżku. Wyciągnął ręce, aby Kakashi mógł je złapać i miał o co się oprzeć, kiedy klękał nad nim okrakiem. Owszem, miał do wyboru też ścianę, ale Iruka naprawdę lubił trzymać go za ręce.

— Gotowy? — zapytał Kakashi.

Iruka spojrzał na niego i oblizał usta. Nie miał jakichś szczególnych wymagań co do swoich partnerów, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o płeć, ale potrafił docenić piękno, kiedy je widział. Ciało Kakashiego było smukłe, ale umięśnione. Nie miał zbyt szerokich bioder ani dużych piersi, co było dla niego tylko plusem, bo nie musiał korzystać z niczego więcej niż bindera, aby prezentować się tak, jak chciał. Jednak nie był w stanie zmienić swojej twarzy, która równała się pięknem z samą Tsunade-sama, a dla Iruki nawet ją przewyższała. Ani blizna na jego oku, ani pieprzyk pod ustami tego nie niszczyły, przeciwnie – dodawały tylko uroku.

Uścisnął ręce Kakashiego i wysunął język, a Kakashi od razu obniżył biodra i zaczął nimi poruszać, najpierw powoli, ale po chwili coraz szybciej i pewniej. Iruka nie zamknął oczu, tylko patrzył na niego, czuł, jak bardzo robi się mokry, jak cieknie na jego twarz. Jęknął pod nim i uwolnił jedną rękę, aby złapać swoją rosnącą erekcję. Kakashi oparł się o ścianę i zyskał dzięki temu więcej pola manewru, ujeżdżając twarz Iruki, który obciągał sobie w rytm narzucony przez Kakashiego.

To właśnie Kakashi doszedł pierwszy, z jękiem na ustach upadając na Irukę, który od razu go złapał. Ułożył go na materacu i pocałował. Nie zdążył znowu wziąć się w rękę, bo Kakashi go ubiegł. Oddawał pocałunek i obciągał mu, pochylając się nad Iruką i ocierając o jego tors swoimi piersiami. Iruka czuł się nim otoczony, czuł nie tylko jego ciepło, ale i jego siłę oraz oddanie. Bycie w centrum uwagi Kakashiego było tak intensywnym uczuciem, tak wspaniałym… Wystarczyło tylko parę ruchów, aby Iruka doszedł w jego rękę.

— Mmm — mruknął Kakashi w jego usta. Zakończył pocałunek i wstał, kierując się do łazienki. — Zaraz wracam — rzucił przez ramię.

Iruka pozwolił sobie na chwilę oddechu. Tak jak się spodziewał, Kakashi wrócił z wilgotnym ręcznikiem. Przetarł nim twarz, brzuch i penisa Iruki, a potem odłożył go na szafkę nocną. Ułożył głowę na jego piersi, więc Iruka objął go.

— Biegłem do wioski, aby jak najszybciej cię zobaczyć — zaczął Kakashi — więc jestem padnięty. Miałem dać znać Naruto, że Gaara jest blisko…

Iruka pocałował go w czoło.

— I tak już dzisiaj nie mamy po co wychodzić.

Kakashi uniósł głowę, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale opuścił ją z powrotem.

— Porozmawiamy o tym później, hm? — oznajmił i zamknął oczy. — Obudź mnie za… dwie godziny.

Iruka westchnął. Najlepiej będzie wziąć Kakashiego ze sobą na rozmowę z Tsunade-sama; nie miał wątpliwości, że cokolwiek się stało, musiało wyniknąć z jej pigułki, skoro nic innego w swojej porannej rutynie Iruka nie zmienił.

Miał przynajmniej kilka godzin, aby opanować swój gniew. Znał swój temperament, a nie chciał nakrzyczeć na Godaime i zostać aresztowany przez ANBU. Odetchnął głęboko i przytulił Kakashiego do siebie, decydując, że najlepiej zostawić rozmowę z Tsunade-sama na następny dzień. Należało mu się za to, w co go wpakowała.

Zatrzymanie przy sobie Kakashiego przez resztę dnia też mu się należało.


End file.
